


Kitten

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Name of the Game [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Contests, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flustered Keith (Voltron), Flustered Lance (Voltron), Games, Haircuts, M/M, Pet Names, Pidge is a gremlin, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: In which Keith picks a cute name, Lance makes a request, and Pidge is a gremlin.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Name of the Game [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750123
Comments: 19
Kudos: 153





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Killer_Thorn for the name "Kitten"!

Keith felt very proud of himself for his little Spanish stunt yesterday. Lance was so flustered and it was honestly the most adorable thing Keith had ever seen. But today, he decided fair was fair. He was going to choose a name that he’d probably regret, but hopefully Lance would enjoy.

“Morning,” he said, walking into Lance’s room. Lance didn’t even startle, seeing as he was just leaving.

“Good morning,” he said. He cast a quick glance down the hall before pressing a light kiss to Keith’s lips. Keith smiled.

“The term today is ‘kitten’,” he said. Lance smirked.

“Oh, really?” he said. “I didn’t think you would choose such a cute name.”

“Shut up,” Keith said, face already going pink. Lance’s smirk grew.

“Don’t worry,” Lance said. “I think it’s adorable, Kitten.” Keith hid his face in his hands. Yup, he regretted this name.

“I should choose a different one,” he said.

“Nope, you made me keep schnookums, you have to keep kitten,” Lance said. Keith groaned.

“Fine,” he said, pouting. Lance cooed.

“Your pout is adorable too, Kitten,” he said, pushing past the Red Paladin (in more than one sense if you catch my drift). Lance grabbed Keith’s hand as he passed and led them to the kitchen, where Pidge, Shiro and Hunk already sat.

“Please tell me you two didn’t sleep together,” Pidge said. “In any sense of the word.” Both boys face’s grew red.

“No!” Keith said. “I just came to get him from his room!”

“I ran into him in the hall!” Lance said. Pidge eyed them. Keith quickly dropped Lance’s hand, hopefully subtly, but this was Pidge. She probably noticed. Instead, she shrugged and dropped it.

“Fine,” she said. “It’s just weird to see you two so friendly.” Keith side-eyed Lance. If only she knew.

“I can’t believe one of Lance’s dumb games actually helped you guys be friends,” Hunk said.

“Hey!” Lance said.

“He’s right,” Keith said. “Your games are dumb.”

“You’re playing along, Kitten,” Lance pointed out. Keith shrugged.

“Got me there,” he said, sitting down. Lance huffed and grabbed to bowls of food goo, handing one to Keith.

“Your welcome, Kitten,” he said.

“Thanks,” Keith said, just barely holding back a “love”. Wow. When had he become so…..domestic? This was domestic, right? Suddenly wanting to use pet names all the time? Keith blamed Lance for this.

“Kitten?” Shiro asked. “Really Keith? Doesn’t seem like the kind of name you’d pick.”

“I’m running out of ideas,” Keith said, truthfully. “And apparently, most of mine are weak.”

“Well, my name isn’t Loverboy Lance for nothing,” Lance said, playfully. Keith kicked him under the table. “Ow!”

“Knock it off,” Shiro said tiredly. Keith rolled his eyes, but sent a small smile Lance’s way, showing he was just teasing. Lance rolled his eyes back.

*****

“You think Pidge knows?” Keith asked. He and Lance went to cuddle in the lounge while everyone else did their own things.

“Knows what, Kitten?” Lance asked, playing with a strand of Keith’s hair absentmindedly. Keith had his head in Lance’s lap, which was his new favorite place to be.

“About us,” he said. “She looked suspicious at breakfast.” Lance shrugged, still twirling the hair around his fingers.

“Maybe,” he said. “But she’s a gremlin, not a troll. She won’t say anything if we don't or she doesn’t have solid proof.”

“True,” Keith said. They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Then, Lance spoke up.

“Can I cut your hair?” he asked. Keith frowned.

“What?” he asked.

“Just trim it a bit,” Lance said. “It’s kinda long. Not that I don’t like your hair long! It’s just your fringe looks like it’s in your eyes and-”

“Sure,” Keith said, cutting off Lance’s rambling.

“Really?” Lance asked.

“It is kinda long,” Keith said, pulling the strand from Lance’s fingers in front of his own face.

“Let’s go now then,” Lance said, pushing Keith up.

“Now?” he asked.

“No time like the present, Kitten!” Lance said, pulling Keith out of the room. He dragged Keith to his room and into his bathroom.

"Uh, now what?" Keith asked as he stood there, Lance buzzing about the room.

"Sit," Lance said, bringing in a chair. Keith did, when suddenly Lance whipped out a towel and threw it around Keith like one of those cape-things when you get a haircut. Keith stared at Lance in the mirror.

"Have you done this before?" Keith asked.

"All the time," Lance said, grabbing a comb and brushing out Keith's hair. "I do my own and I did my niece and nephew's hair."

"Oh," Keith said. He followed Lance's gentle suggestions when he felt fingers press against the side of his face, turning his head this way and that. "How often do you cut your hair?"

"Hard to say," Lance said, grabbing some scissors. "The last time I cut my hair was just after getting launched into space."

"What does it look like longer?" Keith asked, curious. Lance snorted, tilting Keith's head to the left.

"Curl chaos," he said. "It's why I keep it so short. Used to have it longer and just straightened it, but I don't have a straightener in space, so short it is."

"You have curls?" Keith said. "I never knew."

"They don't look that great, Kitten," Lance said. "And I'd kill to have the layers you do. I cant have them because of my curls."

"Oh," Keith said. "Sorry?"

"Don't be," Lance chuckled. "You ready, Kitten?" Keith shrugged lightly.

"Sure," he said. "Just….not too short."

"You're in good hands," Lance said. He brushed Keith's fringe into his eyes, bringing the scissors up. Keith tried not to flinch. Lance made the first snip.

About 15 minutes later, Lance was done.

"Looking good!" he said, cleaning up. Keith gaped at the mirror. His hair was shorter. Not, super short or anything, but like….they way Lance cut it framed his face better than before. You could actually see his eyes now. It was still long enough to put in a ponytail if he wanted, but it didn't brush the backs of his shoulders anymore.

"Wow," Keith said. "It's…..nice." Lance smiled.

"Glad you like it, Kitten," he said, running a hand through Keith's hair. Keith hummed contently. "Oh, are you purring, Kitten?" Lance teased.

"Shut up," Keith grumbled. Lance laughed. Keith stood, turned to his boyfriend and suddenly pulled him in for a kiss. Lance made a startled sound before accepting it. They pulled back a moment later.

"What was that for?" Lance asked.

"Your thank you," Keith said, smiling. Lance blushed.

"No problem, Kitten," he said..

*****

"Goodnight, Kitten!" Lance said. Keith sighed.

"I'm starting to get the feeling neither one of us is gonna lose," he said.

"Maybe," Lance said. "But I'm okay with that." He winked at Keith, who turned bright red.

"Goodnight, Lance," he said, Lance laughing behind him ad he turned to enter his own room. Once inside, he ran his fingers through his hair, the same way Lance had. Keith smiled. "Idiot," he said fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> All the fluff. Just......all of it. *shoves fluff at readers* Take this offering of fluffiness. 😂💕


End file.
